Uróboros
by Mary Ann Walker
Summary: Podían tomar caminos diferentes y nacer en distintas épocas pero sin importar las acciones que tomaran se volverían a encontrar, tarde o temprano porque así lo establecía el ciclo sin fin.
1. Sueños

**Si, una nueva historia con la lectora como protagonista, aun me pregunto cómo es que estas ideas se cuelan en mi cabeza pero bueno, espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

— ¡Corre...!– una corriente eléctrica recorrió tu espina dorsal al escuchar aquella voz, giraste tu cabeza en todas las direcciones posibles sin poder distinguir nada debido a la inmensa nube de humo que engullía todo a tu alrededor. — ¡Corre...!– El tono preocupado y suplicante de esa persona te asustó y aun sin saber de quien se trataba sentiste el deseo vehemente de obedecer al mandato.

— ¡Ah!– Te quejaste llevando tu mano a tu muslo derecho, al instante se empapó de un líquido que a tu tacto se sentía viscoso y caliente, sentiste un dolor intenso recorrer todo tu cuerpo y te mordiste el labio inferior en un intento de contener el gemido de dolor que te provocó la herida, por alguna razón no querías hacer algo que revelara tu ubicación.

— ¡Corre...!– esta vez la voz sonó diferente, como sí no perteneciera a la misma persona y te preguntaste cuántas personas realmente se encontraban ahí. — ¡(N)! – Tu corazón dio un vuelco al escuchar tu nombre, lo sentiste golpetear violentamente contra tu pecho y tu respiración, de por sí afectada por el humo, se volvió más dificultosa.

El aire no llegaba de manera correcta a tus pulmones y sentías que tu cabeza daba miles de vueltas mientras el resto de tu cuerpo perdía fuerzas rápidamente, tu vista comenzó a nublarse y tus piernas terminaron por doblegarse ante la falta de energía, no pudiste hacer más que esperar el contacto con el duro suelo, mas este nunca llegó.

— ¡(N)! – Tan suave, tan fuerte, tierno y firme a la vez, el tono de su voz, aun con toda la preocupación presente en ella, fue como una caricia para tus oídos, tu corazón se tranquilizó gracias al embriagante aroma de la persona a tu lado, el agarre que ejercía sobre tu cintura te brindaba confianza y te transmitía fortaleza, fuiste capaz de respirar con normalidad nuevamente. —Debemos salir. – te susurró afirmándote en el suelo y tomando una de tus manos para que lo siguieras de cerca sin tener que separarse.

Un ensordecedor estruendo se adueñó del lugar, la cortina de humo se intensificó y los gritos y llantos no se hicieron esperar, te horrorizó la cantidad de sonidos y al mismo tiempo comenzaste a cuestionarte en donde te encontrabas realmente y cuál era la razón que daba pauta a todo ese caos.

— ¡Muévanse! – una persona no muy lejos de ustedes gritó, intentabas dar con la ubicación de dicho individuo y lo que pudiste distinguir te alarmó, abriéndose paso entre las lenguas de humo y fuego un ejército entero avanzaba en su contra.

* * *

—(N)... ¡(N)!... despierta. – La suplica en el tono de voz de quien te movía te atrajo a la realidad de golpe, te removiste de manera violenta entre tus sábanas y te incorporaste en la cama sintiendo unas manos aferrarse a tus hombros.

— ¿Yona? – intentaste ubicar el rostro de tu hermana en medio de la obscuridad, tus ojos estaban nublados, tu cuerpo frío y tu frente cubierta de sudor.

—Te movías mucho. – retiró sus manos de tus hombros y se sentó sobre tus cobijas revueltas sin despegar la vista de ti. Retiraste lo que te quedaba de cobijas intentando estabilizar tu pulso cardiaco y tu respiración. — ¿Qué estabas soñando?– Te miró con clara fraternidad que pudiste distinguir aún en la penumbra de la habitación.

— N-N lo recuerdo. – mentiste bajando tu rostro apenada, el calor de las llamas y el dolor en tu muslo aún se encontraban presentes.

—Hmn...– los ojos inquisitivos de tu hermana mayor no dejaban de observarte en ningún momento, como si intentara ver más allá de tu mentira. —Está bien, vuelve a dormir. – se levantó y caminó hacia su cama. —Si recuerdas algo. – alzaste tu mirada con cierta cautela. —No dudes en decírmelo. – aun estando en la plena oscuridad de la habitación pudiste distinguir una radiante y tranquilizadora sonrisa en el rostro de tu hermana.

Yona era un año mayor que tú, siempre la habías considerado tu ejemplo a seguir, era una persona carismática por naturaleza y eso la hacía agradable a la vista y trato de los demás, muy por el contrario de ti que poseías una personalidad más recatada e introvertida.

—Gracias. – dijiste por lo bajo al verla cubrirse nuevamente con sus cobertores.

Suspiraste levemente, procurando no hacer suficiente ruido como para volver a perturbar a tu hermana. Hacía mucho tiempo que ese tipo de episodios no te sucedían aunque en el pasado habían sido muy constantes. Durante tu infancia cada noche despertabas en medio de alaridos y llantos que alertaban a tu familia, las pesadillas habían disminuido inexplicablemente después de la muerte de tu madre y el hecho de que regresaran te asustaba demasiado. Aquellos sueños casi siempre poseían una temática común, te veías transportada a tiempos desconocidos, tiempos de caos y guerras, de sufrimiento e incertidumbre, te veías rodeada de siluetas y escuchabas voces de personas desconocidas en las que intuitivamente confiabas, había una voz en especial, una persona a la que nunca le habías podido ver el rostro pero que te transmitía fortaleza y serenidad dentro de cada sueño.

—Debo de estar loca...– murmuraste acurrucándote en tu cama decidida a conciliar el sueño nuevamente esperando que esta vez ningún tipo de inconveniente te sobreviniera.

...

—Yona, (N), levántense, se les hará tarde para el instituto. – La voz del hombre resonó a lo largo del pasillo. Revisaste el reloj que reposaba junto a tu cabecera y comprobaste lo tarde que era pues solo tenían 35 minutos para alistarse y llegar a la escuela antes de las 7:00.

—Hmmn no quiero. – La voz perezosa de Yona salió de entre la enredadera de cobijas en la cual estaba.

—Ya es tarde. – te deshiciste del calor que te brindaban tus cobertores e instantáneamente te encaminaste hacia el baño para asearte y alistarte lo más rápido posible.

— ¿Pudiste dormir? – Te cuestionó Yona sacando su cabeza de su cálida protección. Sonreíste ante su pregunta, tu hermana era eso, una hermana que se preocupaba y cuidaba a su pariente menor.

—Sí, gracias. – Sonreíste dulcemente en su dirección y ella te devolvió el gesto. —Ahora hay que ir a la escuela. – su sonrisa se borró y se volvió a esconder en su cama quejándose sobre algo que no pudiste entender.

Bajaron al cabo de 15 minutos y decidieron que ese día comerían en la cafetería de la escuela pues apenas tenían el tiempo justo para no generar un reporte aunque sus estómagos tendrían que pagar por eso.

—Nos vemos papá. – Dijeron ambas al unísono, su padre era un hombre noble y pacífico que las consentía tanto como podía, era el director ejecutivo y dueño de la empresa de construcciones más grande de la región.

—Cuídense chicas. – Las despidió desde el estudio.

Corrieron hasta la parada del autobús justo a tiempo para ganar un lugar.

— ¡Yona!– escuchaste la voz de Tetora, una de las amigas de tu hermana, ambas caminaron hasta llegar junto a ella. — ¡Buenos días Chibi-chan!– te saludó con entusiasmo y le señaló a tu hermana el lugar a su lado.

—Buenos días, Tetora-san. – Saludaste sentándote un asiento detrás de ellas. Tu hermana y su amiga se sumieron en su intercambio de chismes matutino y tú te perdiste viendo el paisaje por la ventana, la escuela quedaba a no más de 10 minutos de la parada del autobús por lo que conocías el recorrido de memoria. —eh...– te exaltaste por breves segundos, habías sentido a distancia la penetrante mirada de alguien clavarse en tu persona. Observaste a los ocupantes del autobús, eran los mismos alumnos de siempre, sumidos en sus propios asuntos, entonces tu mirada se dirigió afuera y te impresionó ver a un apuesto hombre de larga cabellera verde recogida en una coleta baja, el hombre manejaba un auto deportivo azul marino descapotable y miraba directamente hacia tu lugar en el transporte de estudiantes con una extraña sonrisa en su rostro, justo cuando sus miradas chocaron el semáforo cambio a luz verde y haciéndote un saludo militar se puso en movimiento antes que ustedes.

Después de aquel extraño suceso continuaron su trayecto sin ningún tipo de inconveniente hasta llegar al instituto superior de Kouka. El plantel se encontraba abarrotado de alumnos que apresuraban el paso para llegar a tiempo y de maestros que se dirigían con calma a las aulas.

—Nos vemos en el almuerzo, Chibi-chan. – La rubia te revolvió los cabellos con ternura y tu solo asentiste sin mediar palabras, Tetora tenía una personalidad extrovertida que llamaba la atención de la gente pero ella parecía vivir su vida ajena a cualquier opinión externa.

Caminaste con rapidez hacia tu casillero para sacar los útiles necesarios para tus primeras horas. Los pasillos estaban llenos de alumnos a los que parecía no importarles el llegar tarde a sus clases.

— ¿Has oído? dicen que habrá un nuevo maestro de arte. – escuchaste el tono emocionado de una chica al lado de ti. Te lamentaste por la noticia, la señora Yuuko, antigua encargada de dicha clase, te caía bien pero estaba embarazada y su periodo de inactividad ya había llegado.

—Sí, sí, he oído que es joven todavía. – le contestó otra chica de hormonas alborotadas y suspiraste con pesadez, tu generación no tenía futuro.

Cerraste tu casillero y aceleraste el paso para llegar a tiempo a tu primera clase puesto que conocías lo estricta que podía llegar a ser la maestra de historia cuando se le provocaba.

— ¡ah! – chocaste contra alguien y el impacto casi te hace terminar en el suelo, te preparaste para la caída pero esta fue sustituida por un par de fuertes brazos aferrándose a tu cintura e impidiendo tu colisión.

— ¿Estás bien?– La preocupada y suave tonada de esa voz te exaltó, conocías a esa persona, abriste los ojos, aunque no sabías el momento exacto en el que los habías cerrado, y te encontraste de frente con la mirada aguamarina de Soo Won, el presidente del Consejo estudiantil, capitán del equipo de kendo y uno de los chicos más populares del instituto quien al mismo tiempo era el interés amoroso de tu hermana.

— ¡ah! ¡Si...yo! ¡Lo siento! – instintivamente quisiste apartarte y te sonrojaste fuertemente cuando te percataste de que él aun no te había soltado.

—Idiota la estás asustando. – escuchaste la voz del fiel amigo y compañero del rubio quien también era tu vecino y mejor amigo/pretendiente de Yona.

El rubio se sonrojó al darse cuenta de la situación y te soltó lentamente, los rostros de ambos podían competir contra un tomate maduro debido a la sangre acumulada, se habían sumido en un incómodo silencio intentando ocultarse de la vista del otro mientras Hak analizaba sus expresiones divirtiéndose a costa de ustedes.

— Llegaremos tarde a clases. – jaló al rubio hacia él y después te miro con diversión. — también deberías apresurarte, la campana acaba de sonar.– te dijo y tus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, no habías sido capaz de escuchar el sonido por lo que haciendo una torpe reverencia saliste corriendo con el rostro rojo.

— Eso fue grosero de tu parte, Hak. – le reclamó su amigo aun sin despegar su vista de tu figura alejándose entre los alumnos.

—Ninguno se hubiera movido si no decía eso. — observó el rostro pensativo de su compañero y soltó un suspiro desganado, lo divertido del momento se había esfumado. —Así que siguen igual. — la frase no había sonado como una pregunta si no más bien como una afirmación por lo que el chico de ojos color turquesa le dirigió una mirada apenada al pelinegro.

— Desde el incidente en secundaria. — respondió con un toque de melancolía en su voz.

— Bien, ahora vámonos antes de que realmente lleguemos tarde. — Lo jaló nuevamente y comenzaron a caminar evadiendo por completo el tema.

Hak había sido su vecino por muchos años, cuando tenían 6, 5 y 4 años respectivamente, él, Yona y tu solían jugar todas las tardes en los jardines traseros de la casa de ustedes, un año después Soo Won se incluyó a las tardes de juego, el rubio no vivía cerca pero Hak y él se habían hecho amigos en sus clases de kendo por lo que empezó a recibir constantes visitas de él en su casa y por ende terminó amistándose con ustedes, Yona había tenido un enamoramiento infantil por Soo Won al momento de conocerlo y aquellos sentimientos habían trascendido hasta la actualidad aunque el rubio parecía tener interés por otra persona desde esos tiempos y aunque Hak amaba a sus amigos se sentía extraño apoyando a la pelirroja con sus sentimientos por lo que los temas sentimentales se había vuelto del desagrado del moreno, siempre había alguien que terminaba sufriendo.

* * *

— Llega tarde. — la mirada inquisitiva de la profesora Gi Gan te intimidó y sólo te limitaste a esperar su sentencia. La mujer de cabello grisáceo y ojos estrictos te observó detenidamente y luego te dejó pasar con una advertencia.

— Lo lamento...— murmuraste al entrar y te dirigiste rápidamente a tu lugar.

Las clases transcurrieron monótonas y sin ningún percance hasta el primer receso, saliste sin mucha prisa de tu aula educativa puesto que no querías llegar al punto común de encuentro esa mañana, no después de la vergüenza que sentiste al correr por los pasillos y escuchar el timbre de entrada a medio trayecto, por supuesto que habías llegado tarde pero tampoco era como para que el mejor amigo de tu hermana hiciera bromas a expensas de ti.

— ¡Chibi-chan! — Tetora alzó su mano y la agitó en el aire efusivamente cuando te vio aparecer en la cafetería escolar. Junto a la extrovertida rubia se encontraban Ayura y Lily, las otras amigas de tu hermana. Caminaste hacia el grupo con desgano, por lo menos Hak y Soo Won aún no estaban con ellas.

— (N) Ya está aquí, deja de hacer eso. — Ayura detuvo la mano de la rubia sin cambiar la expresión estoica de su rostro en ningún momento. — Buenos días. — te saludó con un tono más amable.

— Buenos días Ayura-san, Lily-san. —devolviste el saludo de manera cortés mirando a la pelinegra que sólo asintió con la cabeza. Lily jamás había sido una persona muy expresiva, le costaba demasiado poner sus sentimientos en palabras y más bien podrías catalogarla como impulsiva pero muy fiel a sus creencias.

El extraño grupo social al que pertenecías se reunía todos los recesos en la misma mesa de la cafetería, la mayoría, por no decir todos, eran amigos de tu hermana y tu considerabas que sólo estabas ahí por consecuencia, por ser la hermana menor de la sociable Yona aunque cada integrante de ese grupo te apreciara de manera sincera.

— Buenos días chicas. — Soo Won saludó a todas y se acomodó en el espacio libre a tu izquierda, quedando en medio de ti y de Tetora. Hak y Yona venían detrás de él y se acomodaron en los lugares restantes a tu lado derecho, las pláticas comenzaron a girar en torno al festival cultural que se llevaría a cabo dentro de 2 meses en el Instituto, tu sólo te limitabas a degustar tu comida y escuchar sobre las actividades que cada salón llevaría a cabo. Tu mente comenzó a vagar en los recuerdos de tu sueño de esa noche y en las sensaciones tan nítidas que llegaste a sentir.

— ¿Estas bien?— sentiste el aliento del rubio chocar contra tu oído y parte de tu cuello logrando que te sobresaltaras.

— Eh... ah... si— te alejaste lo más que pudiste de el sin llamar la atención de los demás. Lily trataba de convencer a Ayura de participar en la actividad de su salón, Tetora parecía estar sumida en su mundo y Hak discutía con Yona sobre unos uniformes o algo parecido.

— Lamento lo de hace un rato. — el nerviosismo se apoderó por completo de tí y como única respuesta a su disculpa negaste con la cabeza.

— Señor presidente. — habló la rubia atrayendo la atención de todos. Por unos momentos, antes de que dirigiera su mirada turquesa hacia la chica hiperactiva, pudiste notar la expresión cargada de sentimiento del rubio y te sentiste culpable.

— T-Tetora-San, no es necesario que me llame así… — comentó con un toque de gracia y pena en su voz.

Nuevamente te dejaste absorber por tus pensamientos, te encontrabas cursando la segunda mitad de tu primer año de secundaria cuando comenzaste a ser víctima de abuso escolar a manos de compañeras de tu clase y de clases superiores por motivos que involucraban al amor platónico de tu hermana mayor pero que hasta la fecha no tenías bien esclarecidos. Por aquellos tiempos Yona, Hak y Soo Won andaban contigo cada segundo por cuestiones de seguridad ya que te habías negado a reportar las agresiones a los directivos de la institución hasta que una de las tantas bromas que te realizaban cruzó la línea.

— ¿(N)?— Yona colocó su mano sobre tu hombro y te hizo regresar a la realidad.

— L-lo siento, estaba distraída. — un pequeño rubor se instaló en tus pómulos al notar las miradas de todos en la mesa posadas en tu persona. Aquel episodio te había dejado un trauma muy grande y un gran alejamiento con Soo Won y la gente en general. — Sólo...— un escalofrío recorrió tu cuerpo de extremo a extremo, la misma sensación del autobús se manifestó en tu cuerpo y sin terminar tu frase buscaste por todos lados la insistente mirada que se cernía sobre ti, la sensación desapareció en el instante en el que ubicaste una cabellera verde desaparecer por la entrada/salida de la cafetería.

— ¿Chibi-chan?— Tetora se colocó delante de ti obstruyendo tu vista y te percatarse del desconcierto general en la mesa.

— L-Lo lamento acabo de recordad que... ¿olvidé algo?... ¡Si, olvidé algo en el salón! — Dejaste tu comida a medias y te dirigiste a la salida del lugar con paso veloz sin hacer caso a los llamados de tu hermana, no te gustaba la sensación de ser vigilada, por experiencias pasadas sabías que eso nunca traía nada bueno por lo que, antes de dejar que se desarrollara un problema e involucrar a más personas preferías afrontar a la persona de manera directa pero al salir del lugar no había nadie más que alumnos y ninguno cumplía con las características de la persona que habías visto. — Debo de estar loca... La falta de sueño me está afectando. — te dijiste a ti misma recargándote en la pared y llevando una de tus manos a tu cabeza.

— Yo siempre he creído que estás loca, no creo que la falta de sueño tenga algo que ver. — La áspera voz de Hak te asustó demasiado por lo que diste un pequeño salto en cuanto escuchaste.

— ¡Hak! ¿Acaso quieres que me dé un infarto? — le recriminaste aun con el pulso acelerado.

— Están preocupados.— te respondió haciendo caso omiso de tu regaño y señalando con la cabeza hacia la entrada del comedor donde, de manera poco disimulada, Yona, Tetora y Soo Won asomaban sus cabezas en un ridículo intento de esconderse mientras que Ayura y Lily estaban paradas junto a la puerta siendo completamente visibles. — ¿Todo bien? — te sonrojarse por verlos ahí, habías actuado de manera impulsiva al salir.

— Si, lo siento. — bajaste el rostro y sentiste la mano del mayor revólver tu cabellera en gesto tranquilizante. Lo último que querías era causarles los mismos problemas que hace años, ahora Tetora, Ayura y Lily se sumaban a la ecuación de personas a tu alrededor que se verían involucradas si un nuevo caso de abuso se presentaba.

— Bien, entonces vamos, no es correcto desperdiciar comida. — se colocó detrás de ti y puso sus manos sobre tus hombros para comenzar a empujarte.

— ¡P-Puedo ir yo sola! — te removiste intentando hacer que te soltara.

—Sí, sí. — continuó empujándote hasta llegar de nueva cuenta a su mesa.

* * *

— Vaya...— comentó con ironía saliendo de su escondite al lado de los casilleros y dirigiendo su mirada hacia el lugar del que había huido hace unos instantes. — ¿En qué tipo de trabajo me vine a meter?— se lamentó con gracia y burla hacia sí mismo. — un momento ¿por qué me tenía que esconder?— se regañó y contuvo las ganas de golpear su cabeza contra uno de los casilleros, era su primer día de trabajo, aun no había estado frente ningún grupo y ya se sentía un idiota.

* * *

 **Sobre mi otra historia, no quedara inconclusa, puede que parezca fácil al ser una adaptación de trama pero involucrar personajes y cuadrar ideas cuesta un poco n.n' aunque prometo no dejarla colgada, yo misma me he decepcionado al encontrar en la red historias que me atrapan y de las que no vuelvo a saber nunca nada.**


	2. Desconocidos

Aquel día había pasado el resto del horario escolar evitando al peculiar grupo de amigos de la cafetería. Durante toda su vida había hecho hasta lo imposible para no toparse de frente con aquellos a los que estaba atado desde tiempos remotos pero como si de una broma del destino se tratara la mayoría de los implicados se encontraban en el mismo lugar al cual había llegado a trabajar.

—Sensei ojos caídos – La voz del pelinegro lo sobresalto.

—Hak-Kun. – dijo intentando controlar su frustración a pesar de haber intentado huir no podía hacer caso omiso de sus obligaciones laborales y después de un largo y molesto sermón por parte de su superiora terminó su día dando una única clase, para su mala suerte, al grupo en el que se encontraban el rubio y el moreno de la cafetería.

—Está en el camino, Sensei ojos caídos. – dijo el menor como si nada. Tan pronto como se presentó, el peliverde había sido blanco de cumplidos por parte de las féminas del aula pero también por alguna extraña conspiración del universo en su contra, se convirtió en el foco de burlas del ojiazul y es que al satírico joven parecía no importarle el puesto que el mayor tenía.

—Ese no es mi nombre, Hak-kun. – se quejó con una sonrisa desganada en el rostro, sentía pena de sí mismo y un gran enojo con su suerte.

— ¡Oye, Hak! – a pocos metros de la salida Yona y tu llegaron para ir juntos como era su costumbre.

Te paralizante al ver quien acompañaba al pelinegro, el hombre no lucía mucho mayor que ustedes pero tampoco tenía aspecto de ser un estudiante.

—Usted...– murmuraste sin despegar tus ojos de él y después de unos segundos te enfocó, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa reflejada en las pupilas al lograr reconocerte, en ese instante quiso estrellar su cabeza contra el muro más cercano.

—¿Lo conoces? – preguntaron tu hermana y su amigo al mismo tiempo.

—¿Eh? No, yo lo vi de camino a la escuela. – respondiste sin perder detalle de sus reacciones, querías saber el porqué de la insistencia de su mirada en aquella mañana.

—Mi nombre es Jea Ha, soy el nuevo profesor de arte del instituto, es un gusto conocerlas Bellas jóvenes. – después de un prolongado silencio y un suspiro resignado hizo una reverencia delante de ustedes y su rostro adoptó un gesto seductor, tanto tu hermana como tú se desconcertaron por el cambio del hombre.

—Esa no es la manera de actuar de un maestro. – le recriminó Hak con una vena palpitando en su cien y apretando sus puños.

—Lo siento, no puedo ignorar la belleza de la gente, después de todo yo me dedico a apreciar el arte, Hak-kun. – comentó como si nada, una sonrisa burlona se formó en su rostro al ver la molestia en la cara del pelinegro.

—Yo soy Yona y ella es mi hermana (N), mucho gusto Jea Ha-Sensei. – dijo tu hermana con una amable sonrisa y la molestia de Hak aumentó.

El hombre de cabellera verde devolvió la sonrisa y después se excusó para retirarse. Sentiste una fuerza especial en su mirada al despedirse de ustedes y te llamo la atención la falta de genuinidad en su expresión pero decidiste dejarlo para después, mañana te tocaba clase de arte y aprovecharías la ocasión para preguntarle.

—¿Dónde está Soo Won? – tu hermana comenzó a avanzar junto a Hak restándole importancia a lo recién acontecido y tu decidiste seguirlos.

* * *

—Papá llegará tarde otra vez. – informaste a tu hermana leyendo la nota que reposaba en la mesa del comedor.

—No se le puede hacer nada. – respondió encogiéndose de hombros. Con el pasar de los años se habían acostumbrado a las constantes faltas de su padre por sus asuntos laborales y de cierta manera aquellas ausencias las habían convertido en chicas independientes. —¿Quieres pizza o comida China? – preguntó con naturalidad dispuesta a marcar el número de teléfono de la opción elegida, de más pequeñas habían comprobado por las malas que la cocina no era uno de los mejores dotes de tu hermana.

—Yo me encargaré de hacer la comida. – dijiste divertida por las salidas fáciles que tomaba tu hermana, ella te miró con ojos enternecidos y asintió.

—Me encargaré de lo demás. – dijo feliz subiendo a la segunda planta.

Tomaste el dinero que su padre dejaba todos los días en la segunda repisa de la alacena y te dispusiste a salir a comprar lo necesario para la comida, tampoco eras demasiado buena en la cocina pero te ibas perfeccionando cada vez más, después de todo no podían vivir solamente de comida rápida y tu hermana no parecía contar con la paciencia suficiente para aprender artes culinarias.

—Así que Jea Ha-Sensei... – mientras caminabas tus pensamientos comenzaron a rememorar la extraña mañana que habías vivido.

—Ah, (N)-chan, buenas tardes. – levantaste la vista para encontrar a la señora que se encargaba del puesto de verduras y sonreíste tontamente, sin darte cuenta habías llegado al mercado.

—Mei-san, buenas tardes. – devolviste el saludo amablemente.

—¡Fenómeno!

El grito y el sonido unos botes de basura cayendo atrajeron la atención de todos los que estaban cerca.

—¡Levántate!

No muy lejos de ustedes un grupo de chicos, probablemente de tu edad, rodeaban y agredían a otro que yacía en el suelo.

El joven que era molestado no realizaba ni el más mínimo movimiento para defenderse, vestía un pantalón negro y una sudadera azul con el gorro puesto y tenía el rostro agachado con los ojos cerrados.

— ¡Oigan chicos! – un Policía cercano se acercó ahuyentando automáticamente a los abusadores.

Sin tener concretamente un por qué, te acercaste al chico que no se había movido, te colocaste a su lado y el permaneció inerte, pensaste que prontamente no había notado tu presencia o que tal vez se encontraría ignorándote adrede.

— ¿Estás bien? – te inclinaste para tener mejor visión de su rostro, su cabello era de color azul claro y no era demasiado largo. El hombre sólo asintió ante tu pregunta sin producir sonido y sin abrir los ojos en ningún momento. — ¿Seguro? – insististe sin querer retirarte y solo recibiste otro mudo asentimiento. —Déjame ayudarte. – entendiste tu mano hacia el esperando a que reaccionara.

En el instante en que el abrió los ojos para enfocarte sentiste que tu corazón dejaría de latir en cualquier momento, el color dorado de su mirada te hipnotizo por completo y ambos quedaron estáticos sin apartar la vista del rostro del otro. Lentamente el chico tomó tu mano y se incorporó, su complexión era atlética y su altura considerable pues te pasaba por lo menos por unos 20 centímetros.

—G-Gracias. – murmuró despegando su mirada de ti. Todo tu cuerpo vibró ante su voz, tenías la impresión de haberla escuchado antes.

—D-Disculpa tu...– el nerviosismo invadió tu cuerpo, aquel chico se veía tan fuerte y tan débil al mismo tiempo, era casi como si la suave corriente de aire que se colaba entre ustedes fuera capaz de derrumbarlo.

— ¿(N)? – una pesada mano se posó en tu hombro y al voltear te encontraste con la inquisitiva mirada de Soo Won fija en tu acompañante.

—Soo Won... ¿Qué haces aquí? – cuestionaste tratando de hacer que dejara de ver de esa manera al chico, por alguna razón te desagradaba que lo hiciera.

— ¿Eh? Ah, y-yo venía a comprar algo para... ¿para qué?– Dijo con nerviosismo quitando su mano de tu cuerpo y retomando su actitud usual.

—A-Adiós – el chico peliazul escapó aprovechando la distracción que representaba el rubio. Ambos se quedaron viendo en completo mutismo como el joven se alejaba cada vez más.

— ¿Quién era él? – el tono usado por el rubio logró que reaccionaras, al dirigir tu mirada hacia él te diste cuenta de que seguía con la vista fija en la ruta que el desconocido había tomado y que sus ojos tenían una extraña sombra opacando el color turquesa de sus orbes.

—No lo sé...– dijiste soltando un suspiro. —Unos chicos lo estaban molestando y decidí acercarme. – confesaste avergonzada.

El mayor te observó con un grado de pesar, comprendía tu empatía hacia las personas abusadas por tus experiencias pasadas, empero, aquel desconocido no parecía nada débil ante sus ojos.

— ¡Ah, la comida!– murmuraste recordando por que estabas ahí en primer lugar. Soo Won te observó confundido y decidió seguirte en cuanto retomaste la dirección inicial.

Estar cerca de Soo Won fuera de clases no era tan malo pero tampoco podías bajar la Guardia al cien por ciento, jamás se sabía cuándo una chica obsesionada podría mal interpretar el verlos juntos, la mayoria de las personas tendía a confundir su amistad con algo más en el pasado.

— ¿Te sientes mejor?– el rubio se había ofrecido a cargar con tus bolsas mientras seguías comprando y a pesar de haberte negado rotundamente el terminó ganando al retirar de tus manos dichos objetos.

— ¿En? ... Si– tardaste en identificar la razón por la cual te cuestionaba sobre aquello y se te vino a la mente todo lo acontecido en el Instituto y también lo de esa tarde. Vaya que había sido un día extraño. – Debo de irme ya, seguramente Yona se muere de hambre. – Extendiste una de tus manos para que te entregara tus pertenencias y el sólo te observo con una cálida sonrisa en el rostro.

—Iré contigo, hoy quedé de visitar a Hak.

—Oh... e-está bien. – sentiste que el calor subía a tu rostro, no querías parecer grosera pero tampoco querías estar demasiado cerca de él.

Durante el trayecto el joven rubio te comentaba alegremente acerca de varios temas pero tu cabeza se encontraba centrada en otros asuntos. El chico de mirada turquesa te observaba cada cierto tiempo de soslayo mientras caminabas con él, tu mirada parecía perdida en la extensión de pavimento por la cual transitaban y tu rostro normalmente apacible se encontraba carente de expresión en esos momentos. Se sentía ampliamente impotente al no ser capaz de descifrar que pasaba en esos momentos por tu mente y por no ser capaz de comprenderte y ayudarte con tus problemas, desde aquel accidente en secundaria el vínculo que los unía se deterioró hasta pasar sólo a una cordial convivencia, no había plena confianza ni complicidad, todo eso que habían compartido anteriormente ya había desaparecido.

—Llegamos muy rápido. – alzaste la mirada al escucharlo, ciertamente estaban ya frente a la entrada de tu casa, al estar tan absorta en tus pensamientos no te habías percatado de como avanzaban. Nuevamente tu rostro enrojeció, dirigiste tu mirada de manera disimulada hacia tu acompañante.

—G-Gracias por a-acompañarme. – bajaste el rostro otra vez intentando que el tono carmín de tus pómulos no fuera descubierto por él. Estabas consciente de que habías ignorado en todo el camino al chico y no podías estar más avergonzada en ese momento, más aún por la comprensible mirada que él te dedicaba.

—No, no, Gracias por dejarme hacerlo. – amplio su sonrisa. —Bien, nos veremos mañana. – te entregó tus bolsas y sus manos se rosaron por el acto, un leve sonrojo apareció en las mejillas del mayor.

— ¡(N)! ¿Dónde te habías meti...do?– la puerta de tu casa de abrió estrepitosamente y tu hermana asomó su pelirroja cabellera. — ¡Soo Won! – todo rastro de preocupación o coraje se evaporó con la sola presencia del chico.

—Y-Yona. – comentó con nerviosismo y deshizo el contacto de sus manos.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? – cuestionó acercándose a ustedes. Cuando se situó al lado de ti pudiste percibir un brillo especial en sus ojos, el mismo brillo que había aparecido desde que eran niñas.

—Me encontré a (N) en el camino y decidí acompañarla– el rubor se extendió un poco más en su rostro, te miro por unos segundos y después desvió su cara.

—Eres muy considerado con (N) – sonrió. —Ah ¡Ya sé! – exclamó tu hermana ganando la atención de ambos. — ¿Quieres quedarte a comer? (N) cocinará hoy. – sonrió ampliamente y tus ojos se llenaron de susto, nadie más aparte de tu padre y tu hermana había probado tu comida y el hecho de que Soo Won lo hiciera provocaba que tu pulso se acelerara, aun no estabas segura de tus habilidades.

— ¿eh, (N) sabe cocinar? – te miró con emoción. Dirigiste tu mirada a él con un muy notable sonrojo y gran nerviosismo, asentiste con la cabeza y un pequeño nudo se formó en tu garganta.

—Sí y lo hace bien. – respondió tu hermana. Querías que la tierra te tragara en ese instante, tu comida era apenas "pasable" para tu familia, aunque aprobaba con creces al lado de las creaciones de tu hermana no era todavía algo que pudieras compartir con el mundo.

—Será mejor en otra ocasión, quede de ver a Hak y ya se me hizo tarde. – volviste a enfocarlo y pudiste distinguir un poco de tristeza en su mirada. Bajaste la vista una vez más en ese día, apenada por tus acciones. Lo que los ojos de ese hombre gritaban no coincidía en absoluto con lo que su rostro demostraba.

— ¿eh? Lástima – tu hermana también bajó el rostro, dentro del instituto no podía pasar mucho tiempo al lado del chico por lo que disfrutaba al máximo en cada ocasión que aquello le era permitido.

Mientras tu hermana charlaba un poco más con él te escabulliste hacia el interior de la casa, más específicamente a la cocina con la intención de darles un momento a solas.

Después de un rato Yona entró a la casa con una enorme sonrisa en su níveo rostro, terminaste de preparar los alimentos y ambas comieron en un silencio cómodo, cada una tenía una serie de pensamientos que ordenar. Una vez terminando de degustar lo preparado por ti cada quien se retiró a su habitación.

—Qué día. – dijiste al dejarte caer en tu cama sin ninguna delicadeza.

Repasaste tus apuntes y realizarse tus tareas antes de irte a dormir. Un largo día te esperaba y debías de estar concentrada si querías afrontar a Jea Ha-Sensei.

* * *

Caminaste decidida por los pasillos, tu tercera clase del día sería arte, convenientemente después de esa clase tendrían un descanso de 15 minutos y lo aprovecharías para interrogar al hombre peliverde.

—Buenos días alumnos. – La profesora ingresó al salón y todo el mundo a acomodó en su lugar. —Hoy se incorporará un nuevo alumno así que compórtense. – su voz autoritaria dejó en claro la advertencia escondida en sus palabras. Era por eso que Gi Gan-Sensei te agradaba a pesar de su carácter, gracias a ella nadie a había metido contigo en lo que llevaban de curso escolar. —Pasa. – se dirigió a la puerta y un chico de cabello azul claro ingresó al aula. —Preséntate. – le indicó.

Tus ojos estaban abiertos reflejando tu sorpresa, al frente del aula se encontraban el chico al que habías ayudado ayer.

— ¡Ah, tu...! – te levantaste de tu asiento mientras señalabas de manera poco disimulada al chico logrando atraer la atención de todos en el salón.

—Señorita (N), veo que conoce al joven. – la dura mirada de la profesora de poso en ti y tragaste con dificultad. —Pero el resto de sus compañeros no así que tome asiento. – obedeciste con el rostro extremadamente rojo escuchando las risas burlonas de algunos compañeros de tu clase.

—M-Me llamó Shin Ah. – el tímido joven término su presentación con esa simple frase y la profesora lo mandó a sentarse un asiento atrás de ti.

—Ya que está familiarizada con el joven Shin Ah, usted será la encargada de mostrarle las instalaciones y de ponerlo al corriente con las materias, señorita (N). – declaró la estricta docente antes de comenzar a impartir su clase.

Dejaste caer tu cabeza sobre tu pupitre sintiéndote plenamente avergonzada ¿en qué te habías metido por ser tan impulsiva? Definitivamente recordarías no interrumpir de nueva cuenta a Gi Gang-sensei a menos que quisieras sentir todo su rigor sobre tu persona.

* * *

 **Bien se que me he ausentado mucho ultimamente pero entre mi mudanza, trabajo y demás cosas no me quedaba mucho tiempo. ¡Perdón!**

 **sobre mi otra historia, estoy acomodando los últimos detalles del capitulo, lo tendrán subido más tarde... o a más tardar mañana.**


	3. Tutor

**Tutor.**

Caminabas por los pasillos de la escuela con las mejillas sonrojadas y en completo mutismo, a tu lado el joven de cabellera azul parecía ir más concentrado en cuidar sus pasos que en la gente que lo rodeaba, en sus brazos llevaba tus libros de texto y útiles escolares lo cual te hacía sentir aún más avergonzada al haber dejado tu mochila en tu casillero en lugar de llevarla contigo.

— ¿Quién es él?

—Es muy guapo.

— ¿Cuántos años tendrá?

Los murmullos de tus compañeras no habían parado ni un segundo desde que salieron de su aula para el cambio de clases.

El día anterior no habías reparado completamente en lo atractivo que era el tímido chico pero ahora que lo contemplaste de cerca pudiste detallar sus finas facciones y su complexión, si bien no era un mastodonte como los integrantes del equipo de rugby de la escuela si tenía un físico bastante bien trabajado.

— ¿Y-Ya te han asignado un numero de c-casillero?— decidiste iniciar una conversación mientras de manera disimulada sacudías tu cabeza avergonzándote por tus recientes pensamientos. El chico te enfocó con cautela y asintió para después sacar de su pantalón un papel doblado y entregártelo en silencio absoluto. — Es cerca del mío. — sonreíste al leer en pulcra caligrafía un gran 609.

—¡Vuelve aquí, Hak!— Los dos voltearon hacia el origen del alboroto y se toparon con la imagen de Ki Ja, el encargado del área de disciplina y control escolar del instituto intentando alcanzar a Hak quien lucía un uniforme bastante desarreglado lo que te llevo a deducir que nuevamente se había saltado alguna clase.

—Blanco…— escuchaste la suave voz del chico y al regresar tu vista a él te sorprendiste, sus ojos color ámbar estaban fijos en el chico del consejo estudiantil y una seria expresión se había implantado en su rostro.

Como si lo hubiera escuchado, el joven albino se detuvo abruptamente y volteo hacia ustedes, las miradas de ambos chicos se conectaron. Ki Ja dejó de lado su labor de perseguir a Hak para avanzar lentamente hacia ustedes con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Por alguna razón la situación te hizo sentir incomoda, Ki Ja no era de las personas que se aprovechaban de su puesto en el consejo estudiantil para andar intimidando a la gente y desde lejos se notaba que Shin Ah era nuevo en la escuela por lo que no existía un motivo para que lo reprimiera, aunque se notaba que esa no era su intención por su expresión facial.

— Víbora albina—. La repentina aparición de Hak detrás del chico los sobresaltó a todos rompiendo el momento de tensión que se generó cuando los dos jóvenes estuvieron de frente, Ki Ja con una gran sonrisa y Shin Ah con el cuerpo demasiado tenso, pudiste notar como apretaba tus útiles entre sus brazos.— La campana ya ha sonado.— dijo sin más y el albino se escandalizó.

— ¡Deja de holgazanear aquí Hak, y acomoda tu uniforme! — se volteó hacia tu amigo y lo regañó haciendo uso de ademanes exagerados.

— Si, Si, como digas.— El moreno le restó importancia a los alegatos del peliblanco y se dirigió a ti. — (N), si no quieres que la víbora albina te regañe ve a clase.— Te indicó con su mentón y tú solo asentiste.

— ¡Ya te he dicho que no me llames así! — Ki Ja siguió reprimiéndole mientras ustedes se retiraban.

Tan pronto como desaparecieron de su vista el chico volvió a enfocar su mirada en la dirección que habían tomado, los demás alumnos, ajenos a todo lo acontecido, regresaban a sus aulas sin mayor preocupación.

— No es que crea nada de lo que me has contado pero, ese chico tiene algo que ver ¿cierto? — Los ojos azules de Hak se centraron en el joven vestido de blanco, uniforme que destacaba a los miembros del consejo estudiantil.

— No es como si ya te hubiera contado todo, Hak. — Ki Ja tomó una profunda respiración y cerró los ojos sintiendo como el aire le llenaba los pulmones. — Puede que ahora no lo creas, tampoco te lo conté esperando que lo hicieras, simplemente quiero proteger a las señoritas.— respondió antes de volver a circular por los pasillos ahora desiertos.

El moreno se quedó en su sitio por unos segundos más intentando asimilar toda la información que había recibido, según el propio Ki Ja, lo había hecho conocedor de esa información por el gran apego que parecía tener con Yona y su hermana. Pero el sospechaba que se trataba de algo más, después de todo Soo Won era, a su parecer, el más cercano a las hermanas, la mayor, Yona, estaba enamorada del él desde niña y (N) era el foco principal de las atenciones del rubio. Tampoco era como si se tomara en serio las palabras del chico pero aun así existía algo que no lo dejaba estar cien por ciento tranquilo.

* * *

— ¿Conoces a Ki Ja?— te aventuraste a preguntarle a tu compañero una vez que se instalaron en sus puestos del salón, para su buena suerte el docente a cargo de la materia aún no había llegado. Shin Ah te miro confuso. — El chico de hace rato.— Le clarificaste.

— No.— respondió sin dejar de mirar el pupitre sobre el cual reposaban sus manos. — E-Es la primera vez que lo v-veo.— apretó sus puños sobre la mesa. — Pero siento c-como si…— lo observaste con curiosidad, a tu parecer era un chico demasiado hermético por lo que el hecho de que respondiera tu pregunta y que se esmerara en darte una respuesta detallada te sorprendió. La frase quedo inconclusa al ingresar el maestro al aula.

—B-Buenos días alumnos.— notaste el decaimiento en el semblante y tono de voz de tu profesor al observarte entre su alumnado.

— ¡kya!— Un grito casi generalizado recorrió el salón.

La boca del mayor formaba una sonrisa perfecta sobre su rostro pero esa sensación no lograba llegar a sus ojos.

— Soy su nuevo profesor de Artes, mi nombre es Jea Ha.— habló manteniéndose sereno.

— ¿Sensei, tiene novia?— Tu compañera de banco continuo gritó provocando que te arrinconaras a un lado por lo alto del sonido. Las risas de tus compañeros no se hicieron esperar.

— Eh, bueno...— el profesor se rascó la nuca con gracia y nerviosismo.

— ¡Deja de bribonear!— La puerta se abrió bruscamente dando paso a Gi Gang-sensei, el salón entero cayó esperando a que la estricta mujer hablara.

— ¡C-Capitana!— Jea Ha pareció intimidarse por la presencia de la mayor.

— Vuelve a llamarme así mocoso y afrontarás las consecuencias.— la mirada de la profesora podría haber matado al peliverde si se tratara de dagas. — Esto es de la directora.— le entregó un papel y después comenzó su retirada. Ningún presente se atrevía a pronunciar nada durante la estancia de la docente.

— ¡P-Pero!— El rostro del hombre se transformó en una mueca de horror al leer el contenido de la hoja recibida.

—Trabajo es trabajo.— Gi Gang tomó el pomo de la puerta sin darle la cara al hombre que aún lucía desconcertado. — Si no puedes con ello deberías retirarte.— dijo en voz más baja y abandonó el aula.

— B-Bien alumnos.— después de un periodo en silencio viendo únicamente el camino que la mayor había tomado el nuevo maestro decidió encararlos.— Por órdenes de la directora a partir de ahora soy su nuevo tutor.— dijo con fingida emoción.

Un nuevo grito surgió por parte de las féminas del salón. Pusiste los ojos en blanco ante las reacciones altamente hormonales de tus compañeras.

— ¿Sensei, cuántos años tiene? — Otra chica con el rostro rojo se atrevió a hablar.

— No es hermoso que desconozcan a su tutor.— el tono del mayor te transmitió sinceridad en esa ocasión. — Como ya les había dicho me llamo Jea Ha, tengo 22 años, soy originario de Awa y seré su maestro de artes y su nuevo tutor.— finalizó su presentación y el aula se llenó de suspiros y susurros. — Ahora quisiera que ustedes también se presenten.— hubo murmullos en la clase. — Me dirán como se llaman, que materias les gustan y cuál es su meta en la vida.— sonrió genuinamente al finalizar.

— ¡M-Mi nombre es Midori, desde hoy está es mi materia favorita y mi meta en la vida es poder ser la novia de sensei!— una efusiva chica de cabello corto color turquesa fue la primera en comenzar, de nueva cuenta las carcajadas y burlas de parte de tus compañeros no se hicieron esperar.

—Un gusto Midori-san.— La sonrisa divertida del hombre te intrigó, dedujiste que sus emociones no eran estables o el intentaba ocultar algo.

Las presentaciones continuaron entre burlas y chistes, al llegar a ti pudiste notar como el tutor trataba de no ponerte mucha atención, lo mismo pasó con Shin Ah y te preguntaste si acaso ustedes habían hecho algo para molestar al docente. Tus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el sonido de golpes en la puerta, Jea Ha-Sensei interrumpió la clase para abrir y otro murmullo enloquecido se generó en el salón.

— Buenos días, sensei, lamentamos interrumpirlo.— El tono inconfundible de Soo Won se adentró al aula. — Somos del Consejo estudiantil.— una vez frente al grupo recorrió con la mirada cada asiento hasta dar contigo y sonrió para luego dar paso a un gesto serio en cuanto se percató de la presencia de Shin Ah a tu lado.

— ¿Qué requieren?— lo observaste detenidamente, ahí se encontraba nuevamente el tono forzado del hombre que te intrigaba.

— Queremos hablar sobre las actividades del festival cultural.— Joo Doh-sensei, el profesor a cargo de las actividades del Consejo utilizó un timbre de voz que estremeció a muchos.— La clase 1-B es la única que no ha entregado un reporte de actividades ¿¡creen que pueden eludir sus responsabilidades!?— la represión logró que todos temblaran de miedo en sus asientos.

Tu clase al no tener un tutor que autorizara sus actividades participativas en el festival cultural había tomado la decisión de no realizar nada en este año, el permiso maternal de Yuko-sensei había sido autorizado en un mal momento para la clase puesto que la firma del tutor era obligatoria.

—Tranquilo Joo Doh-sensei.— Soo Won se interpuso entre el rudo maestro y la clase.

—Bien, díselos tú.— El pelinegro se cruzó de brazos y se recargó sobre la pizarra cerrando los ojos y dándole paso al joven.

— Compañeros, el festival cultural es un evento para dar a conocer a la escuela pero también está diseñado para que los alumnos se diviertan participando.— el silencio se mantuvo en el aula. — La Clase 1-A está a cargo de los puestos de comida externos, la clase 1-C se encargará de guiar a los visitantes hacia todos los puestos y actividades y también de los puestos de dulces, La clase 2-A realizará una obra de teatro en el gimnasio y se encargará de los puntos de descanso entre los recorridos, la clase 2-B llevará a cabo un concierto después de la obra y se encargará de los puestos de manualidades, La clase 2-C realizará un reto de pruebas a lo largo de la escuela y atenderán los puestos de ramen, la clase 3-A junto a los clubes deportivos se encargarán de las competencias y de los puestos de pan tradicional, mi clase está a cargo del planetario y de los puestos de crepas, la clase 3-C estará a cargo de un recorrido embrujado, el Consejo estudiantil se encargará del concurso de belleza y de la organización del baile.— La mayoría se asombró por la cantidad de actividades registradas. — Sólo faltan ustedes.— Algunos alumnos se removieron incómodos en sus asientos, la lista de actividades sonaba interesante pero tu grupo no tenía el mismo tiempo para planear algo.

Un corto silencio se extendió incomodando a todos. Joo Doh-sensei parecía estarse conteniendo para no gritarles nuevamente pero la expresión en su rostro advertía que su paciencia estaba por acabarse.

—Este año.— Soo Won retomó la palabra. — El consejo estudiantil y los docentes han decidido exentar el último período de evaluación al grupo que gane en las actividades a parte de otros premios que se tiene planeado entregar.— La euforia y competitividad comenzaba a flotar en el aire.

— ¡Eso era información confidencial!— el rostro rojo del pelinegro y su estridente tono de voz no lograron aplacar la emoción naciente de la clase.

—Participaremos.— declaró la presidente de la clase y tu rubio amigo sonrió acercándose al asiento de la chica.

—Me alegra oír eso.— colocó una hoja en las manos de la chica. — Este es el formulario de actividades, esperamos recibirlo al terminar las clases en el salón del Consejo.— El de mirada turquesa volvió a su lugar junto al enfadado Joo Doh y después de despedirse cortésmente desaparecieron.

—Bien ahora que han decidido participar es mi deber como tutor ayudarles a rellenar ese formulario.— comentó con tranquilidad y una sonrisa sincera en su rostro.— ¿Qué planean hacer?— preguntó divertido.

El silencio se generalizó en el salón, estabas segura en un 100% de que el incentivo de Soo Won había sido lo suficientemente potente como para hacer que tu salón participará aún sin saber qué actividad realizar y con tan poco tiempo para decidirlo.

—¿Que tal un café?— sugirió un chico de lentes al fondo de la clase.

—No eso es muy común.— respondieron otras compañeras.

— ¿Un puesto de comida? — sugirió otra chica.

— ¿No escuchaste a sempai? Ya hay un encargado para los puestos de comida.— habló otro joven.

—¡Ya se!— Las miradas se centraron en Midori. — Nuestro viaje de fin de curso está cada vez más cerca.— Muchos se miraron entre sí intentando hilar la conexión de sus palabras. — ¿Por qué no hacemos algo que nos genere ingresos?— Algunos asintieron y otros aun no comprendían a que intentaba llegar la chica.

—¿Cuál es tu Idea, Midori-chan?— la voz de Jea Ha intervino.

—Una subasta de acompañantes.— dijo orgullosa.

—¿QUÉ?— La incertidumbre se generalizó.

—Piénsenlo, sólo tendríamos que invertir en el vestuario al contrario de las demás clases que deberán comprar materiales y eso.— A este punto muchos parecían considerar la propuesta como algo más serio. — Además tenemos buen material.— te observo y después dirigió su mirada a Shin Ah.

—Estoy de acuerdo.— Las manos comenzaron a alzarse poco a poco y por decisión mayoritaria Jea Ha anotó la actividad en el formulario.

— Aquí dice que también deben de tener una candidata para el concurso de belleza.— El de pelo verde leyó el apartado del formulario.

—Sobre eso...— la mirada lasciva y traviesa de la presidente de clase se clavó en ti haciéndote sentir incómoda. Jea Ha te miró con diversión y tus pómulos adquirieron un fuerte tono carmesí, no te agradaba en absoluto lo que fuera que esa chica estuviera planeando.

* * *

Cuando el timbre anunció el término de la clase Jea Ha ya había abandonado el aula. Te sentías molesta por tu falta de firmeza al negarte a las peticiones de tus compañeros pero lo hecho ya estaba hecho, no servía de nada llorar por la leche derramada. Con la intención de relajarte decidiste enseñarle a tu compañero la ubicación de su casillero y recoger tus cosas para la siguiente clase sin que él tuviera que cargar con tus libros. Te mantenías alerta por el suceso de Ki Ja en la mañana pero el albino no aparecía por ninguno de los pasillos.

—¿T-Te gustaría comer con mi hermana y mis amigos?— preguntaste tímidamente temiendo una negativo de parte de tu compañero.

—Hmm…— asintió con ese simple sonido.

Se encaminaron hacia la cafetería, el retraído joven caminaba a la par tuya con la mirada baja. No te preocupaba la reacción de tus amigos sobre llevar a un desconocido a almorzar con ustedes, y después de todo era una orden directa de Gi Gang-sensei, eso bastaría para que ninguno protestara, aunque dudabas que hicieran algo así, si bien eran un grupo un tanto cerrado no eran personas selectivas en las amistades. Pasaron a tomar sus raciones correspondientes y buscaste con la mirada la ubicación de tus amigos.

— ¡Chibi-chan!— Tetora alzó su mano y la agitó de un lado a otro repetidas veces con la intención de que pudieras ubicar la mesa en la que estaban ella y el resto. El siempre alegre rostro de Tetora se contrajo por unos segundos en un gesto confundido al ver a tu acompañante y luego regreso a su habitual sonrisa.

— Buenos días, Tetora-San, Lily-San, Ayura-san.— hablaste en cuanto llegaste hasta ellas. A diferencia de Tetora que observaba sin miramiento alguno a tu compañero Lily y Ayura simplemente te devolvieron el saludo con un asentimiento.

—B-Buenos días.— saludo el peliazul en tono bajo pero lo suficientemente audible para ser escuchado por ellas.

— ¿Y tú eres?— Tetora se acercó demasiado a él con una brillante sonrisa en su cara logrando poner incomodo al chico, sentiste pena por Shin Ah al haber atraído el interés de la extrovertida rubia.

— Él es Shin Ah, mi nuevo compañero de clase, s-soy encargada de enseñarle las instalaciones y e-eso.— El valor que habías recaudado para darle la explicación a tu amiga se esfumo ante su mirada profunda y su enigmática sonrisa. — ¿D-D-Dónde están Y-Yona y los demás?— decidiste cambiar de tema para evitar que te siguiera avergonzando, sentías las mejillas arder y por el cambio en su sonrisa estabas cien por ciento segura de que te habías ruborizado.

— Yona había ido al baño.— contesto Ayura acomodándose en una de las sillas e indicándote que te sentaras junto a ella con tu compañero antes de que Tetora continuara con su burla.

— Soo Won tiene reunión con el consejo así que no vendrá y creo que Hak no ha de tardar en llegar.— concluyó Lily sentándose al otro lado de Shin Ah y dejando al último a Tetora.

— Chicas ya regresé.— Tu hermana se acomodó junto a Tetora con su almuerzo en manos. — (N) ¿Cómo te has sentido?— te miro con seriedad y te preguntaste si de nueva cuenta habías dicho o hecho algo en la noche que la hiciera interrumpir su sueño.

— Estoy bien.— le respondiste y le regalaste una sonrisa, ella pareció satisfecha con tu respuesta.

Aquella fue una comida divertida en la que todos se dedicaron a interrogar a tu acompañante y a realizar alguna que otro burla sobre el hecho de que tú fueras su guía. Hak, quien se les había unido tarde a ustedes devoró en cuestión de segundos su almuerzo y ahora intentaba sacar más información del chico de ojos ámbar. Tu mirada se concentró en otro punto distante al sentir una insistente mirada sobre ustedes, lograste distinguir una cabellera verde entre la multitud de estudiantes, el nuevo profesor se encontraba rodeado por las maestras del instituto y parecía ignorarlos por completo más la sensación de ser observados no desaparecía.

* * *

Lamento el largo tiempo de ausencia, pasaron muchísimas cosas que no van al caso en este momento.

Agradezco a las personas que aún leen mis historias.

Primero actualizar lo más pronto posible mi otra historia de Akatsuki No Yona.


	4. Festival

**Festival.**

La escuela entera era un mar de gente yendo y viniendo de un lado a otro, faltaban 2 días para el inicio del festival cultural, los preparativos estaban casi terminados y la emoción de los estudiantes podía percibirse en el aire. Tus compañeros de clase habían adaptado su salón correspondiente para las subastas y se encontraban terminando de confeccionar los uniformes de los participantes.

— ¡N-No pienso usar eso!— exclamaste al ver el corto vestido delante de ti.

— Todos lo usarán.— aclaró la presidente de la clase viéndote con diversión impresa en su rostro.

Sabías que nada bueno podía venir de ella y sus ideas, no eran mal intencionadas en lo absoluto pero si solían ser extremistas en muchos casos.

— (N)-San.— volteaste hasta toparte con una chica de cabellera castaña corta y ojos marrones. — Recuerde venir antes de la última ronda de subastas para arreglarla para el concurso.— tu compañera finalizó su anuncio con una cálida sonrisa y tú sólo asentiste con resignación.

— Ahora por favor ve por los botes de pintura que están en la bodega número 2.— la presidente de clase te ordenó salir para que no tuvieras más oportunidad de quejarte y obedeciste desganadamente, sabías por tratar con Tetora que reñir a alguien tan extrovertido no conducía a nada pues siempre terminaban haciendo lo que a ellos les placía de alguna manera u otra.

Las clases se habían suspendido por esos días para darles tiempo a alumnos y maestros de terminar de organizar todos los espacios pero resultaba obligatorio asistir al Instituto y ayudar en lo más posible. Irónicamente el tutor de tu clase se encontraba ausente desde hacía ya varios días.

— Jea Ha-Sensei...— murmuraste mientras mirabas por una de las ventanas del pasillo. No habías logrado verlo mucho desde que lo nombraron tutor de tu clase, normalmente desaparecía 5 minutos antes de que terminara su clase y después no lo volvías a ver en todo el horario escolar, por lo tanto las preguntas que deseabas realizarle no habían podido salir de tu cabeza.

— Vaya, es halagador que una chica tan bella suspire mi nombre.— te sobresaltaste tirando los botes de pintura que llevabas entre tus manos al sentir su aliento a centímetros de tu cuello. — Eso estuvo cerca.— volvió a hablar habiendo atrapado los botes antes de que tocarán el suelo.

— ¡J-Jea Ha-sensei!— exclamaste entre molesta y asustada.

— Veo que te gusta repetir mi nombre.— sonrió y todo rastro de vergüenza se esfumó de tu rostro, ahí estaba nuevamente esa sonrisa enigmática que te provocaba la sensación de tristeza. — ¿Me buscabas para algo?— habló al notar el cambio en el ambiente.

Negaste incapaz de despegar tus ojos de su rostro, su expresión despreocupada llamaba tu atención. A simple vista Jea Ha parecía un hombre seguro de sí mismo, relajado, libre y seductor pero esa imagen no lograba convencerte, algo dentro de ti dictaba que él no era lo que aparentaba pero que tampoco era alguien de quien debieras cuidarte.

— Entonces si me disculpas debo ir al salón de maestros.— te entregó de nueva cuenta los botes y amplió su sonrisa para después darte la espalda y caminar en dirección contraria a la que tu seguirías.

— ¿Qué oculta... Jea Ha-Sensei?— murmuraste en voz audible escondiendo tus ojos con tu fleco, lo habías dicho de manera inconsciente y de nueva cuenta la vergüenza regresó a tu cuerpo cuando lo observaste detenerse y ponerse rígido ante tu voz para después girar y mirarte sin ningún tipo de expresión. — L-Lo lamentó... y-yo no quise...— apretaste los botes contra tu pecho e intentaste esconder tu rostro de su vista.

— No me gusta...— su voz sonó intensamente fría al principio de su frase y logró provocarte un escalofrío que recorrió tu espina dorsal. — No me gusta que se metan en mis asuntos, (N)-chan.— forzó una sonrisa para no asustarte pero pudiste percibir melancolía y enojo a través de sus ojos. Se volteó y continuó caminando mientras tú permanecías estática en tu lugar. Sentías un dolor a la altura de tu pecho, estabas segura de que en cualquier momento las lágrimas se desbordarían de tus ojos, Pero ese dolor no era tuyo, no provenía de ti. La espalda del hombre de cabellera verde te pareció más frágil conforme se alejaba pero esa sensación en tu pecho no hacía más que incrementarse.

— Oh, (N)— la amable y alegre voz de Soo Won atrajo tu atención, te percataste de la calidez de tus lágrimas descendiendo por tus mejillas y torpemente intentaste limpiar el rastro de tu llanto. — ¿Qué sucedió?— la preocupación en su voz sustituyó a su habitual calma. Se acercó lo suficiente y colocó sus manos sobre tus hombros, te negaste a verlo directamente, bajaste tu cara sin poder controlar el flujo de tus lágrimas y él te atrajo hacia su pecho sin importarle los botes que apretabas con vehemencia contra tu torso, acarició tu cabello de manera suave esperando a que te llegara la calma.

* * *

Desde la esquina continua del pasillo, no muy alejado de la escena pero tampoco siendo visible, el hombre de cabellos verdes había estado observándolo todo. Había tenido la firme intención de ser duro con esa chica pero su mirada compasiva lo había desarmado y terminó mostrándole parte de lo que le aquejaba con una simple sonrisa, pensó en regresar y disculparse pero observó al rubio junto a ella y desistió, se recargó en la pared continua y alborotó su pelo con una de sus manos, la situación se le estaba saliendo de control.

Sonrió amargamente ante la visión del chico de ojos turquesa abrazando a la joven. Sabía lo trágico de esa historia, se había repetido por miles y miles de años hasta la época actual. No cabía duda de que el ciclo estaba comenzando a repetirse, la ruleta estaba girando nuevamente pero dudaba mucho de que las jugadas fueran diferentes, más ahora que se descubría a si mismo vulnerable ante la influencia de la chica, su férrea determinación de salir de esa rutina se había tambaleado al verla llorar por su causa.

— ¿Despertarás esta vez, Hiryuu?— miró al cielo con añoranza, una vez que el rey despertara todo llegaría a su fin. Así debía de ser... ¿cierto?

Decidió no darle más vueltas al asunto por el momento, pensar en eso sólo le provocaba un enorme dolor de cabeza que le impedía conciliar el sueño en las noches e intensas jaquecas durante el día.

* * *

— Lo l-lamento.— te alejaste suavemente de Soo Won y limpiaste con delicadeza tu rostro, agradecías que todos los alumnos se encontraran en el patio de la escuela o en sus respectivos salones pues así no había posibilidad de que alguna chica miembro del club de fans de tu amigo los viera y mal interpretara la situación. — Gracias, Soo Won.— le sonreíste sinceramente, el peso en tu pecho había disminuido pero no desaparecido por completo.

— ¿Qué pasó?— sus ojos te gritaban el grado de preocupación que tenía dentro de si el chico.

— No quería preocuparte...— te quedaste inmóvil sin deshacer el contacto pero también sin querer agregar más palabras. — Fue algo infantil.— le sonreíste para tranquilizarlo. Aquellas muestras de apoyo te recordaban a tu niñez, Soo Won siempre estaba cerca para sostenerte cuando querías caer, para consolarte cada vez que llorabas, él siempre fue un respaldo para ti y aún te sentías culpable por haberlo alejado pero odiabas ver la desilusión en Yona cada vez que los veía juntos y te aterraba el hecho de que alguna otra persona pudiera volver a amenazarte por ser cercana a él como en tus tiempos de secundaria. Un estremecimiento te abordó al recordar los abusos sufridos en ese tiempo.

— No quería aceptar la petición de tu clase.— murmuró con la mirada baja. Tus ojos se fijaron en su expresión y en la indescifrable emoción que se ocultaba en sus ojos.

— Mi salón está emocionado en participar...— le sonreíste con ternura. — Sólo estaba siendo egoísta... no me gusta ser el centro de atención.— sentiste el calor acumularse en tus mejillas.

* * *

Tenías una extraña sensación en el pecho aquella mañana, la lentitud de los últimos dos días había logrado abrumarte por completo, tu mente se debatía entre asistir o no ahora que el gran día por fin había llegado.

— ¡Vamos (N), se nos va a hacer tarde!— Yona te movió frenéticamente por sobre el bulto de cobijas que te protegía.

— Ya voy, ya voy.— respondiste adormilada. Tu hermana rara vez se emocionaba a tal grado por asistir al Instituto pero supusiste que las palabras de Soo Won eran ciertas, varios alumnos disfrutaban de participar en el festival cultural.

Se vistieron con su uniforme habitual y después de un ligero desayuno se encaminaron hacia la escuela. La sonrisa de Yona no desaparecía en ningún momento y aquello te provocaba curiosidad.

— Te ves muy feliz.— comentaste observándola de reojo mientras esperaban el autobús.

— ¡Sí!— su sonrisa no hizo más que Ampliarse. — Le pediré a Soo Won que vaya conmigo al baile.— declaró observando al despejado cielo.

Comprendiste entonces el porqué del gran entusiasmo en tu hermana y no pudiste evitar sonreír con ella. Sus sentimientos eran claros y se fortalecían con el pasar de los años.

— Nos veremos en el concurso.— te sonrojaste ante sus palabras, ustedes jamás habían competido por nada durante su niñez por lo que el hecho de participar ambas en el concurso de belleza, donde sólo una podía ganar, te provocaba un grado elevado de incomodidad.

Al llegar a tu salón aquella sensación no hizo más que incrementarse, la mayoría de tus compañeras estaban vestidas con el uniforme que habían confeccionado, un vestido corto y elegante con detalles en dorado o plateado, dependiendo del color del vestido.

— (N)-san llega tarde.— Minami, la chica encargada de arreglar a las demás te recriminó.

— Lo siento.— la chica inmediatamente te hizo colocarte tu uniforme sin mediar más palabras para empezar a maquillarte.

— ¡Shin Ah, te ves genial!— escuchaste la exclamación de Midori y no pudiste evitar voltear, un leve sonrojo se posó en tus pómulos al ver al chico pulcramente enfundado en un traje. El chico se mantenía ajeno a los comentarios y halagos de las demás chicas y por alguna razón mantenía la vista fija en ti, le sonreíste y su mirada se suavizó.

— Bien ¡Hora de comenzar!— exclamó la chica de cabellos verdes al momento de verlos a todos listos.

* * *

Te escondiste dentro de la bodega de Deportes más apartada de la escuela esperando a que los pasos se alejaran.

— No está por aquí.— la voz logró que un escalofrío te recorriera de pies a cabeza.

— No pudo haber ido muy lejos.— declaró una segunda voz y sentiste que tu cuerpo comenzaría a temblar en cualquier instante.

Los pasos comenzaron a sonar cada vez más distantes y te permitiste liberar el aire que, de manera inconsciente, habías estado reteniendo.

— ¡Te encontré!— reaccionaste lo suficientemente rápido para evitar que te agarrara y con renovadas energías saliste de la alejada bodega con la intención de regresar a tu salón y huir de las desquiciadas chicas. - ¡No escaparás enana!- gritó y aceleraste el paso chocando con varias personas al ingresar nuevamente al área de gente.

* * *

— Parece que todo va bien.— el rubio observaba los diferentes puestos en compañía de Ki Ja y de Joo Doh-sensei.

— Umu, Va muy bien.— rectificó el chico de cabello blanco con una sonrisa alegre.

— ¡Vuelve aquí!— a lo lejos una chica era claramente perseguida por otras tres causando cierto alboroto entre los visitantes y alumnos.

\- ¡Oigan ustedes! - Joo Doh gritó enojado.

— Yo iré a ver.— Soo won asintió y Ki Ja se alejó de ellos con paso apresurado.

Una extraña sensación se instaló en el pecho del chico más decidió ignorarla, Ki Ja se haría cargo de la situación, nada podía salir mal.

— Vamos chico, aún debemos supervisar los salones.— el pelinegro continuó caminando hasta adentrarse en las instalaciones.

— El salón 1-B.— se detuvieron al ver el letrero que anunciaba las subastas. — Es increíble que hayan aprobado esto.— lo miró con un grado minúsculo de ironía.

— No quería hacerlo.— murmuró con voz neutra. — Pero como presidente del consejo no puedo imponer mis decisiones a los demás por ideologías personales.— declaró abriendo la puerta del salón. Joo Doh sonrió, era por esa madurez que demostraba el chico que se permitía confiar en él la mayoría de las decisiones del Consejo, sabía que el buscaba lo mejor para el Instituto antes que para el mismo.

— ¡Soo Won-sempai!— la chica de cabello verde casi saltó hasta situarse al lado del joven. — ¿Viene a participar en la subasta?— Su expresión de ensoñación delataba el grado de emoción que sentía.

— Eh, no, no.— el rubio negó con sus manos y observó a todo el salón. — Sólo estoy supervisando las actividades.— sonrió con amabilidad.

— Qué lástima, (N)-san no tardará en llegar.— dijo la joven estando al pendiente de la reacción del de ojos turquesa.

— Eh ¿Qué?... y-yo no.— un tono entre rosa y rojo se apoderó de las mejillas del chico mientras desviaba la mirada hacia algún otro lado.

— ¡Oh Dios!— la exclamación llamó la atención de todos los presentes.

— ¡Es (N)-san!— las miradas se dirigieron a donde la chica apuntaba.

Las expresiones de angustia y miedo no se hicieron esperar en el público general tan pronto como pudieron distinguir a la figura de la chica nombrada subiendo las escaleras de emergencia del edificio delante de ese mientras era seguida de cerca por otras tres chicas y más abajo de ellas el encargado de disciplina de la escuela.

— ¡Soo Won!— Joo Doh intentó detener al chico pero fue inútil, tan pronto como se lo permitió su cuerpo comenzó a correr en dirección al edificio de enfrente. El pelinegro comenzó a perseguir al joven al que parecía no importarle pasar en medio de gente que le hablaba y pasar de largo de ellos.

— Hey Soo Won.— Hak intentó hablar con el chico tan pronto lo vio pero el pasó sin hacerle caso con una expresión indescriptible en el rostro. — ¿Qué le pasará?— se cuestionó el moreno.

— ¡Joven Son!— el llamado del maestro lo sorprendió. — Por favor avise a los directivos que una estudiante está siendo agredida por visitantes.— ordenó para volver a seguir al rubio.

Hak tardó un par de segundos en comprender la situación, dejo las cosas que llevaba en sus manos en el suelo y corrió hacia la dirección. Sólo conocía a un par de personas que lograban que su amigo perdiera la compostura, había estado con una de ellas hacía unos minutos por lo cual quedaba descartada y eso era peor, porque la otra persona que descontrolaba a su amigo ya había sido blanco de agresiones en el pasado.

* * *

Subías tan rápido como te lo permitían tus piernas, las chicas detrás de ti se acercaban cada vez más.

— Por favor ábrete.— murmuraste con voz entrecortada al llegar a la azotea del edificio y dirigirte a la puerta que daba al interior para descubrir que estaba atorada.

— Vaya, vaya.— la primera chica en aparecer fue Suki, una chica de cabello negro y ojos verdes, detrás de ella aparecieron Mei, una rubia de ojos azules y Ai, una castaña con ojos color avellana.

— N-No me hagan d-daño por favor.— suplicaste alejándote de ellas hasta que tu espalda topó con la pared.

— ¿Dañarte?— las chicas se miraron entre sí y soltaron una horrible carcajada.

— Claro que no queremos dañarte.— habló Suki y se acercó a ti, tomó un mechón de tu cabello y lo jaló de manera ruda, logrando sacarte un gran quejido de los labios.

— ¡Aah!— te quejaste cuando volvió a jalarte para acercar tu rostro al suyo.

— Sólo nos queremos divertir... como en los viejos tiempos.— agregó la rubia y sentiste las lágrimas acumularse en tus ojos. Tu expresión reflejó el miedo que te invadía.

— ¿Te asusta?— la castaña sonrió y se acercó con brutalidad jalando tu rostro. — ¿Has olvidado todo lo que hiciste? todo el mundo te veía como una santa ¿Quién iba a decir que te irías a ofrecer en toalla de baño a las duchas de los hombres?— su sonrisa se amplió. En aquella ocasión esas tres chicas se habían encargado de llevar todas tus pertenencias y tu ropa al baño de hombres después de la clase de deportes, te obligaron a entrar por tus cosas y de no haber sido por Soo Won y Hak no querías ni imaginar lo que los chicos de tercero pudieron haberte hecho.

— ¿Olvidaste la vez en que te encerraste con tres miembros del equipo de béisbol de la escuela en la bodega del gimnasio?— Mei soltó una risa hiriente al mencionar eso. En aquella ocasión ellas te habían arrestado hacia el lugar y habías terminado con varios raspones al escapar por una de las ventanas rotas antes de que los chicos te hicieran algo.

— Oh, también aquella ocasión en la que te metiste a nadar desnuda en la piscina ¿planeabas quedarte a solas con el conserje? mira que tapar la piscina para que nadie te encontrara.— tus lágrimas comenzaron a desbordarse ante el último recuerdo, aquel día te encerraron en la piscina estando desnuda y la sellaron para evitar que salieras, estuviste todo el día y toda la noche ahí dentro, ese día elevaron el nivel del agua y casi mueres ahogada, pasaste una semana en el hospital después de eso debido a la hipotermia y una cantidad peligrosa de agua en tus pulmones.

— ¡Déjenla ir!— tu llanto se incrementó cuando la firme voz de Ki Ja resonó en la azotea.

— Vaya, que chico tan guapo.— exclamó con burla la castaña. — ¿Es tu nuevo juguete (N)-san? Veo que los malos hábitos no se olvidan.— te tomo de la muñeca y la apretó con mucha fuerza.

— ¿Juguete?— se cuestionó el albino y avanzó hacia ustedes.

— No, yo que tu no me acercaría cariño.— se burló la chica y te aventó contra la pared con una fuerza bruta increíble sin soltar tu muñeca.

— ¡Aaah!— gritaste por el intenso dolor que se extendió por tu brazo.

Ki Ja se sintió frustrado, la rubia y la de cabello negro se habían puesto como barrera para evitar que él se acercara a ustedes.

— ¿No puedes dañar a una mujer, cierto?— la burla en la voz de la rubia sólo acentuó la frustración del chico.

* * *

Había escuchado todo desde el otro lado de la puerta, sentía una enorme ira crecer dentro de él ¿cómo era posible que esas chicas guardaran tanta maldad dentro de sí? Las recordaba, siempre habían sido amables con él, buscaban llamar su atención y esta vez sí que lo habían conseguido.

—¡Ábrete maldita sea!— golpeó con su puño el vidrio de la puerta y este se rompió lastimando su mano en el proceso pero no le importó, volvió a golpear y la puerta cedió.

— ¡Párate!— ordenó la chica apretando su agarre en tu brazo. — ¡Dije que te pararas!— dobló tu brazo para alzarte provocándote más dolor.

— Suéltala ahora mismo.— entreabriste tus ojos abnegados de lágrimas y pudiste ubicar a Soo Won en la puerta que ahora estaba abierta. La chica te soltó y la falta de fuerzas hizo que cayeras de nuevo al suelo impactando duramente tus rodillas contra el concreto, sentiste un ardor recorrer tus piernas y evitaste lanzar otro grito.

— ¡S-Soo Won-sama!— exclamaron las tres, Ki Ja aprovecho su distracción para inmovilizar a Suki y Mei.

— Soo Won-Sama, su mano.— Ai se acercó con la intención de tocar la herida sangrante pero él la apartó de un manotazo logrando sorprenderlos a todos, el jamás había sido descortés con nadie.

— ¡(N)!— Yona llegó en compañía de Hak, Shin Ah y Ayura. Se acercó a ti rápidamente, sus ojos mostraban coraje y molestia. — ¡¿Qué le hicieron a mi hermana?!— gritó molesta a las tres chicas que sólo desviaron la mirada siendo indiferentes a ella.

— Y-Yona.— susurraste. Ella centró su atención en ti relajando nuevamente su mirada e intentó ayudarte pero al tocar tu brazo una mueca de dolor cruzó tu rostro y el aire volvió a escapar de tus pulmones.

— Ki Ja-kun.— el tono gélido del rubio provocó un escalofrío general. Con dificultad dirigiste tu vista hacia él, sus ojos estaban oscurecidos por la ira y la mirada que les dirigía a tus agresoras era hostil e intimidante. — Llévalas a la dirección.— habló y el albino asintió comenzando a avanzar con las dos chicas inmovilizadas de las manos.

— ¡Maldita enana!— exclamó Ai e intentó correr hacia ti siendo detenida por Ayura quien le propinó un fuerte golpe en el estómago inmovilizándola por completo.

— Él es todo un caballero por lo que no le pondría ni un dedo encima a una mujer aun si fuera necesario.— comentó con indiferencia tu amiga pelinegra haciendo referencia a Ki Ja. — Pero yo no soy como el, has lastimado a mi amiga y eso tiene un precio.— el rostro de Ayura se transformó en una mueca sombría de enojo.

— Ayura.— Hak detuvo el puño alzado de la chica y las otras cómplices lo vieron esperanzadas.

— Estamos dentro de la escuela, dejaré que los maestros se encarguen de ellas.— habló el rubio y las chicas estaban por comenzar a agradecer cuando completó su frase. — Espero no volver a ver sus caras cerca de nosotros o no me importará el lugar en donde me encuentre, haré que paguen por lo que le han hecho.— declaró y las chicas se aterraron.

— (N), ¡(N)!— el llamado de tu hermana se hizo cada vez más distante, te encontrabas consciente y al mismo tiempo fuera de ti.

—Se desmayó Yona, no la muevas mucho.— pudiste escuchar la voz lejana de Hak.

— Llévenselas.— volvió a hablar Soo Won y supusiste que se refería a las tres chicas.

— Ustedes deben de ir a la enfermería.— nuevamente Hak tomó la palabra, tu cuerpo que hasta ahora se había sentido pesado fue levantado fácilmente.

— Y-Yo la llevaré, tú debes atender tu mano.— el suave tono de Shin Ah te reconfortó, el peligro había pasado.

— Bien, gracias por la ayuda.— fue lo último que escuchaste antes de quedar inconsciente por completo.

* * *

 **Volví!**

 **Bueno no tengo excusas solo no tenía inspiración, tal parece que cuando estoy bien (emocionalmente) todo rastro de inspiración desaparece pero cuando estoy mal... BOOM! Aparece!**

 **Y aprovechando que el bloqueo mental se fue, a actualizar se ha dicho.**


	5. Despertar

**Despertar.**

 _ꟷ Ellos regresarán, vendrán a hacerte pagar lo que has hecho, tenlo por seguro. ꟷ con tus manos sobre tu pecho intentabas que tu voz tuviera la firmeza necesaria para convencerlo de tus palabras a pesar de las lágrimas que habías derramado con anterioridad._

 _ꟷ ¡Ja! ¿Vendrán a saldar cuentas conmigo, pero no regresaran por ti? ꟷ Aquel hombre te miró con burla y arrogancia impresas en sus orbes color esmeralda. A pesar del dolor que te provocaron sus palabras decidiste no mostrarle tu debilidad. ꟷ Deja que vengan... ꟷ su mirada se centró en tus ojos y sentiste como el ambiente se tensaba aún más. ꟷ Ellos y cuantos quieran. ꟷ murmuró con tono duro acercándose peligrosamente a tu rostro con una sonrisa lasciva pintada en su boca, aquella era una faceta de él que jamás habías visto y debías admitir que te incomodaba hasta el grado de asustarte. ꟷTu destino es estar a mi lado y vigilare que así suceda. ꟷ Sus facciones se endurecieron aún más y una extraña sombra opacó sus ojos._

 _ꟷ Sabes que no están solos. ꟷ hiciste acopio de valor para poder encararlo sin que su presencia imponente te amedrentara._

 _ꟷ Lo sé. ꟷ se alejó de ti lo suficiente para poder admirar tu rostro una vez más, hizo una mueca de disgusto y te dio la espalda, se encaminó a la salida y sentiste tu cuerpo estremecerse ante la fría corriente de aire que se coló cuando abrió la puerta. ꟷ Yo tampoco lo estoy, no habría llegado hasta aquí de no ser así. ꟷ declaró ya situado en la parte externa de la habitación._

 _ꟷ Déjame ir...- murmuraste sintiendo que tu cuerpo de desvanecía con aquella fría corriente._

 _ꟷ No puedo hacer eso. ꟷ declaró sin voltear a mirarte. Su tono había cambiado nuevamente, casi sonaba al tono usual que solía ocupar antes de traicionarlos. El chico salió por completo de la habitación y te dejaste caer al suelo hasta que escuchaste el seguro de la puerta moverse._

 _ꟷ ¡Soo Won!ꟷ corriste hacía la puerta gritando el nombre del joven pero era demasiado tarde, la puerta estaba cerrada con llave y los pasos de él sonaban cada vez más lejanos._

* * *

Te despertaste sobresaltada y desorientada.

ꟷ Oh, ya despertaste. ꟷ La voz femenina te hizo girar en todas direcciones tratando de ubicar su procedencia hasta que diste con la imagen de la enfermera escolar con algunos papeles en mano. ꟷ No deberías esforzarte mucho, lo de hace rato fue muy duro para ti. ꟷ te regaló una mirada comprensiva y regresó a lo que supusiste era su escritorio centrando su vista a los papeles.

ꟷ Disculpe. ꟷ La puerta de la enfermería de abrió sin hacer mucho ruido, la voz provocó que tu corazón comenzara a latir desbocado al recordar tu más reciente sueño. ꟷ ¿(N)-san se encuentra todavía aquí? ꟷ una corriente te atravesó al escuchar tu nombre salir de sus labios.

ꟷ sí, acaba de despertar. ꟷ la mujer indicó con su rostro la dirección en la que estaba tu cama y escuchaste sus pasos acercarse después de proferir un educado "gracias".

ꟷ (N)... ꟷ murmuró sentándose en el Banco al lado de tu camilla.

ꟷ S-Soo Won. ꟷ te sentiste avergonzada al haber demostrado tu nerviosismo.

ꟷ ¿Estás mejor? ꟷ Su tono carente de emociones provocó que no quisieras verlo a la cara.

ꟷ S-Sí. ꟷ respondiste ocultando tu rostro. Un largo silencio los envolvió, escucharon a la enfermera salir, probablemente creyendo que su presencia los incomodaba. ꟷ Y-Yo…ꟷ las palabras se atoraron en tu garganta al subir tus ojos y toparte con su fría expresión.

ꟷ Pudiste haber muerto. ꟷ la severidad llegó hasta su rostro opacando el brillo de sus ojos.

ꟷ Pero n-no pasó n-nada. ꟷ te defendiste sin mirarlo, la expresión en sus ojos no te gustaba para nada.

ꟷ ¿Por qué nunca dijiste nada? ꟷ te cuestionó sin aligerar el tono de su voz.

ꟷ Me a-amenazaban para no hacerlo. ꟷ respondiste después de un prolongado silencio.

Te sentías incómoda ante la situación dado a que tu amigo estaba comportándose de manera estricta y fría.

ꟷ ¿No confiabas en mí… en nosotros? ꟷ Alzaste tu todo ante su cambio de voz, ahora su semblante no lucía molesto, más bien parecía herido.

ꟷ N-No es eso...ꟷ murmuraste.

ꟷ (N) ꟷ tomó tu mano vendada con delicadeza. ꟷ Yo nunca creí en los rumores de ti en secundaria pero me preocupó tu cambio de actitud, te alejaste de todos, Yona estaba preocupada, incluso Hak llego a temer que estuvieras metida en asuntos peligrosos. ꟷ acarició el vendaje. ꟷ El día de la piscina yo... estaba muy desesperado. ꟷ murmuró bajando la cara. ꟷ Siempre has sido importante para mí (N), desde que éramos niños. ꟷ Sus palabras te llenaron de calidez y al mismo tiempo de remordimiento, no querías escuchar eso viniendo del hombre del que tu hermana se había enamorado. ꟷ Cuando no te encontrábamos la idea de que no te volvería a ver atravesó mi cabeza, me iba a volver loco, Yona estaba desolada y ni siquiera Hak podía calmarla. ꟷ te confesó volviendo a fijar sus ojos en ti, esa era una parte de la historia que tú desconocías. ꟷ Sabía que había pasado algo cuando te alejaste de mí... de todos nosotros. ꟷ Sus ojos brillaban como no los habías visto en mucho tiempo. ꟷ Sea lo que sea, así te amenacen, háznoslo saber, encontraremos la manera de solucionarlo. ꟷ apretó levemente tu mano demostrando su determinación.

ꟷ L-Lo lamento... ꟷ bajaste esta vez tú la cara, habías lastimado a tus amigos y a tu hermana en aquellos años sin siquiera ser consciente de ello. Sentiste que las lágrimas se acumulaban en tus ojos y contuviste la respiración para evitar que salieran, el sentimiento se hizo aún más grande porque a pesar de todo ellos se habían mantenido a tu lado ocultando el daño que les causabas.

ꟷ No te disculpes. ꟷ te acercó a él y te abrazó acariciando tus cabellos suavemente. ꟷ No quiero que te vuelvas a alejar de mí, no quiero estar de nuevo en una situación en la que no pueda protegerte. ꟷ te susurró y sentiste su aliento en la coronilla de tu cabeza.

Desde afuera de la enfermería la encargada de dicha área sonrió con ternura al ver la escena, en completo silencio volvió a cerrar la puerta para dejarlos solos.

ꟷ ¡Oh, sensei! Me dio un susto horrible. ꟷ susurró tratando de contener un grito cuando al voltear se encontró a un hombre de ojos azules y cabellera verde quien al igual que ella había logrado observar la conmovedora escena entre los alumnos.

ꟷ Lo lamento, Yuki-chanꟷ dijo cortésmente y con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

La mujer se sonrojó pero antes de que pudiera decir o hacer algo más el maestro ya se estaba retirando, miro hacia un lado para llevarse un susto más, en completo mutismo un chico de cabellera azul observaba el rumbo que el de cabello verde había tomado.

ꟷ ¿N-Necesitas algo? ꟷ preguntó la mujer con nerviosismo ante la falta de expresiones del chico. El joven solo negó con la cabeza y tomo un camino contrario al que el mayor había elegido.

* * *

Mirabas aterrada a las cortinas delante de ti, en el momento en que se abrieran todo el alumnado tendría los ojos fijos en ti y pensar en eso sólo lograba que tus rodillas flaquearan.

ꟷ Seguro todo irá bien (N)- san. ꟷ Tu compañera castaña terminaba de darle los últimos detalles a tu atuendo y peinado.

ꟷ G-Gracias. ꟷ le sonreíste y ella acomodó la capa del vestido.

El vestuario elegido por tus compañeros para el concurso era muy bonito a tu parecer, consistía en un vestido color crema con detalles negros y dorados en el área del escote, dejaba parte de tus hombros al descubierto debido al tipo de mangas que tenía, se unía en la parte alta con unos broches dorados formando una capa elegante que caía grácilmente sobre tu espalda hasta unos centímetros más abajo de tus muslos, tenía un cinturón del mismo color crema ceñido a tu cintura del que salía una división en tonos blancos y dorados que cubría el fondo blanco del vestido, tus manos eran cubiertas por unos pulcros guantes blancos hasta las muñecas. Aquel hermoso vestido estilo griego ocultaba perfectamente los raspones en tus rodillas y por cuestiones estéticas habías quitado la venda de tu mano izquierda pero los sucesos de la mañana aún estaban presentes en tu memoria alterando tus nervios.

ꟷ Yona-chan ha sido la mejor hasta el momento. ꟷ escuchaste voces detrás de ti. El concurso de belleza estaba por terminar, se encontraban en la fase de talentos, la chica en el escenario realizaba una serie de malabares con diferentes objetos pero gracias a los comentarios sabías que la actuación de baile de tu hermana había sido la que mayor atención había atraído.

ꟷ (N) ꟷ te estremeciste al escuchar la voz alegre de tu hermana llamándote. Su vestuario era un tanto peculiar, dejando su ombligo al descubierto y con un enorme sombrero. ꟷ Ya casi es tu turno. ꟷ sonrió y sentiste ganas de salir corriendo. ꟷ Lo harás bien. ꟷ puso sus manos sobre tus hombros y te obligó a verla a los ojos.

ꟷ Gracias Yona. ꟷ comprendiste su mensaje mudo y te tranquilizaste. Después de todo el objetivo del concurso no era competir rudamente si no disfrutar del certamen. La chica que minutos antes se encontraba en el escenario paso cerca de ustedes y sonrió.

ꟷ Y nuestra siguiente participante. ꟷ escuchaste la voz del presentador y te acercarse a la parte central. ꟷ De la clase 1-B, la señorita (N). ꟷ Las gruesas cortinas de abrieron y caminaste lentamente hasta llegar al centro de la tarima donde estaba ubicado el micrófono.

Te situarse frente al micrófono y observaste rápidamente a toda la gente que se encontraba dentro del gimnasio. En las primeras filas pudiste distinguir a Tetora, Ayuda y Lily que te sonreían a modo de apoyo. La música comenzó y los nervios te invadieron sentiste una firme mirada sobre ti y ubicaste a Shin Ah con expresión serena junto a Hak que sonreía con picardía unos lugares más atrás de las chicas.

ꟷ _Kyou umareta kanashimi ga sora e maiagaru._

Comenzaste a cantar cerrando los ojos para evitar fijarte el los cientos de miradas que te enfocaban.

ꟷ _Sora wa mezame kaze wo yobi kono mune wa furueru._

Con un poco más de confianza abriste los ojos y observaste al público, tu mirada conectó por unos momentos con los ojos ámbar de Shin Ah.

 _ꟷ Anata wo mamoritai. (Quiero protegerte)_

Al observar más a la asistencia la inconfundible cabellera de Jae Ha te ayudo a ubicarlo entre la multitud, aún a distancia pudiste sentir como sus ojos azules se clavaban en ti mientras una melancólica sonrisa se adueñaba de sus facciones.

ꟷ _Unmei ni sawaritai .(Quiero tocar el Destino)_

Recorriste la vista y te topaste con la mirada turquesa de Soo Won en la mesa del jurado que se situaba delante del escenario, el rubio te miraba con un intenso sentimiento impreso en sus pupilas y recordaste su conversación más reciente. Tomaste un poco de aire para continuar con la canción.

ꟷ _Koboreta namida mune no kubomi wo yorokobi de mitashitai no._

Para este punto de la canción varios de los asistentes habían comenzado a mover sus cuerpos al suave ritmo de la canción y algunos aplaudían.

ꟷ _It's a tender rain_

 _anata no moto e kono uta ga_

 _todokimasu you ni_

 _Dnnao ni tooku ni hanareteitemo_

 _Shinjiteru tsutawaru koto._

Se escucharon aclamaciones de parte de la gente. Llevaste tus manos a tu pecho cerrando los ojos y cantando con sentimiento. La melodía te provocaba un sentimiento cálido en el pecho al pensar en el significado de la letra, tú también querías poder llegar con esa canción al corazón de la gente.

ꟷ _Singing in the rain_

 _Ame no shizuku ga_

 _utsukushiku Kagayaiteyuku._

 _Kanashimi zenbu ga kieru sono toki_

 _Sekai wa ugokidasu no_

 _Please come the tender rain._

La melodía volvió a ser suave y tu voz siguió cantando la letra con tonalidad suave.

ꟷ _Kono keshiki ga_

 _itsu no hi ka, kareteshimattemo_

 _Sono hitomi ni afureru omoi_

 _sosogitsuzukeru._

Los nervios que te invadían al inicio desaparecieron conforme la canción avanzaba, sentías que la letra fluía con el ambiente de manera armoniosa. Al recorrer una vez más con tu vista a la concurrencia del lugar una alborotada cabellera rubia ubicada cerca del escenario logró llamar tu atención, el chico no portaba el uniforme del Instituto pero parecía ser de la misma edad de los demás estudiantes, una cálida sonrisa estaba plasmada en su rostro pero sus ojos te parecían cansados.

ꟷ _Kokoro wo tsunagetai_ (Quiero que nuestros corazones se conecten)

 _Itami ni fureteitai ._

 _Mezameta asa no nureta daichi ni_

 _Tsubomi wa kitto saiteru._

La sonrisa del chico se acentuó pero sus ojos fueron invadidos por un sentimiento que te recordaba a la tristeza, aun intrigada por aquella reacción continuaste cantando.

ꟷ _It's a tender rain mimi wo sumashite_

 _Yawaraka na kuuki ni tokete_

 _Shizukani shizukani maioriteyuku_

 _Itsudatte soba ni iru yo_

 _Singing in the rain_

 _watashi wa utau_

 _Amaoto ni omoi wo nosete_

 _Doko made mo tsuzuku toki no kanata ni_

 _Mabushii ai ga aru no_

 _Here come the tender rain_

Las personas que disfrutaban de tu canto aplaudían o coreaban llenándote de confianza para seguir.

Desde la parte trasera tu hermana observaba y escuchaba tu voz con atención, la emoción en sus facciones no disminuía en ningún momento, detrás de ella, KiJa mantenía una sonrisa nostálgica en su rostro mientras observaba hacia el escenario, el significado de la canción no podía transmitirle algo más acorde a su nivel de emoción del momento, había esperado por mucho tiempo a que apareciera la persona indicada.

ꟷ _Donna unmei mo musubiau_

 _kokoro wa ubaenai_

 _Donna kanashimi mo hohoende sora e to kaeru._

Tu voz resonó armoniosa y firme en ese fragmento de la canción, tu corazón comenzó a latir a un ritmo desenfrenado que te asustó, pero tu cuerpo ajeno a ese sentir continuó deleitando al auditorio con el canto. Algo en tu interior comenzó a arder y a expandirse por todo tu ser.

ꟷ _It's a tender rain_

 _Anata no moto e kono uta ga_

 _Todokimasu you ni_

 _Donna ni tooku ni hanareteitemo_

 _Shinjiteru tsutawaru koto_

 _Singing in the rain_

 _Ame no shizuku ga_

 _utsukushiku Kagayaiteyuku_

 _Kanashimi zenbu ga kieru sono toki_

 _Sekai wa ugokidasu no_

 _Please come the tender rain_

 _Come! Tender rain._

Al terminar la canción tu respiración se volvió dificultosa y el fuerte golpeteo de tu corazón contra tu pecho hacia que tus sentidos se distorsionaran, las exclamaciones y aplausos comenzaron a parecerte cada vez más lejanos.

Agradeciste al público y al jurado con dificultad y regresaste a la parte trasera del escenario desplomándote en cuanto cruzaste la espesa cortina, un calor extenuante te quemaba en el pecho y te provocaba un intenso dolor de cabeza.

ꟷ ¡(N)! ꟷ Tu hermana corrió hacia ti al verte caer.

ꟷ Y-Yona... ꟷ murmuraste entre jadeos intentando poder enfocarla pero tu visión se encontraba nublada. Llevaste tus manos hacia tu pecho que subía y bajaba descontrolado por tu respiración irregular.

ꟷ ¡Ki Ja, ayúdame! ꟷ la escuchaste decir y observaste de manera borrosa al albino acercarse. Una punzada atravesó tu cuerpo y el calor explotó, abriste los ojos con impresión por unos segundos antes de sucumbir a la inconsciencia.

ꟷ ¡(N)!... ¡(N)! ꟷ Yona movía tu cuerpo pero tú apenas y lograbas sentir el roce de sus dedos contra tu piel.

 _ꟷ Llegó la hora de despertar._ ꟷ Una voz desconocida habló dentro de tu cabeza.

ꟷ ¿Q-Quién eres?

ꟷ _Yo soy tu..._ ꟷ respondió aquella voz de la cual no lograbas encontrar la procedencia.

ꟷ ¿C-Cómo que eres yo? ¿Q-Qué quieres decir?

ꟷ _Vamos, despierta..._ ꟷ te invito sin responder a tus preguntas. ꟷ _Ellos están esperando…_ ꟷel tono de aquella voz se hizo más suave. ꟷ _Han esperado por mucho tiempo_. ꟷ sonó más distante y nostálgica al decir eso.

ꟷ ¿Q-Quiénes son ellos?

ꟷ _Despierta._ ꟷ Y como si de una orden se tratase tus ojos se abrieron abruptamente asustando a tu hermana.

ꟷ ¡(N)! ꟷ te abrazó con fuerza y lágrimas contenidas amenazando con bajar por sus mejillas.

ꟷ Y- Yona... ꟷ extrañada te percataste de que todo malestar había desaparecido por completo como si se hubiera tratado de un sueño. Desviaste la mirada hasta toparte con la sorprendida y desorbitada mirada de Ki Ja fija en ti, sus ojos se cristalizaron, se arrodilló y una sublime sonrisa se implantó en sus facciones.

ꟷ Me alegro de que estés bienꟷ susurró aún de rodillas cuando tu Hermana se separó de ti, ambas lo observaron con curiosidad y desentendimiento. ꟷ Ha pasado mucho tiempo. ꟷ Tomó una de tus manos entre las suyas y besó el dorso de la misma descolocándolas a ti y a tu hermana por dicha acción.

ꟷ P-Pero si fueron a p-penas unos minutos... ꟷ dijiste con pena retirando tu mano de las suyas.

Sus ojos reflejaron sorpresa, tristeza y resignación al soltarte.

ꟷ S-Si, lo siento, no sé porque dije eso. ꟷ se levantó apenado y las dejo solas.

ꟷ _El momento ha llegado._ ꟷ aquella voz volvió resonar en tu cabeza y todo tu cuerpo pálpito, algo había cambiado en ti, no sabrías decir que era pero podías sentirlo.

* * *

 **Muchas gracias a:**

 **The girl in the coffin** ; me alegra muchísimo que te haya gustado la historia.

y a

 **Mutemuia** ; si, es un poquito lamentable pero nuestro querido verde es consciente de la situación, me sacaste una sonrisa con lo de "esas hijas de su madre" gracias por comentar.

 **Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.**


End file.
